For Love
by Blank.Verse.Bloopers
Summary: Neji and Naruto are your adverage teenage vampire hunters. That is until they meets a strange girl with a creepy twin brother, not to mention there is something strange about her. But what happens when love and work intertwine? NejixOC, slight SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hola peoplez! This is my second fic which I wrote while I was supposed to be studing for finals...I'm quite please how it turned out...so I hope you like it too! Please review...reviews make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: You knoew it was coming: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! glad that's over**

**On to the story!

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

It was warm spring day at the school. A young boy, about seventeen years old, sat under a tree by the lake. His white eyes strayed over the words of his book, blocking out the world around him. The boy was Hyuga Neji, the genius of the junior class. He had friends, but they weren't around, leaving him to the peace of the tree, the lake, and his book.

Neji wasn't exactly a peaceful guy, though. He fought when it was necessary and he was damn good. His clan had trained him in ninja arts and hunter arts, as they did with every child. At it's height, the Hyuga clan was an elite team of hunters. Vampire hunters. Up until height school, however, Neji didn't exactly believe vampire roamed the earth in modern times. it would be more accurate to say that in his mind there was a better chance of tomatoes rising up and attacking people than being attacked by a vampire. Then, one night, when he was walking home, he was attacked by such a creature. It was strong too, and hungry. Neji, though prepared, was slightly overwhelmed. He had never imagined a vampire could be that fats or strike that hard.

* * *

Just before the creature's fangs reached Neji's neck, it let out a blood curdling scream and doubled over in pain. Neji was then lifted unto a rooftop by a blond boy, about his age, who was putting a sword back in it's sheath.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Neji replied. He looked at the boy before him. Even in the night, the boy's hair shone like the sun. His eyes were pure blue and he had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

"I'm Naruto, by the way. You?"

"Neji."

Naruto studied Neji's eyes and said, "A Hyuga huh? I'm surprisedyou needed _me_ to save _you_ from a leech."

Neji scoffed, "You don't have to be so cocky about it. What makes you such an expert anyway?"

"I'm a hunter. Plus, I just saved you life. So is this your fist encounter with a leech? For someone who is supposed to be an expert, you sure looked shocked back there."

"Whatever."

"It _was_ your first encounter wasn't it? There's no shame in that. That's basically how I met my first to tell you the truth." Naruto shuddered as if the thoughts still haunted him.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "I guess I should be going...unless...you want to come with me?"

Naruto's eyes shown brightly, like some kind of eager puppy. But seriously, what kind of eager puppy carries a deadly weapon. Oh well.

"I suppose." replied Neji, not exactly knowing what to expect, this kid was kind of unpredictable.

"You'll need a weapon," Naruto said. He pulled out an extra sword and handed it to Neji, "You can't kill most vampires with that, but you can make 'em bleed." A kind of sadistic grin came onto Naruto's face. Seeing Neji's he chuckled, "I can't believe you bought that." Then he proceeded to run across the rooftop.

"Baka," Neji said, and followed after the boy.

* * *

Ever since then, Neji and Naruto had been good friends. They watched each others backs and trained each other. There is truly no better way to bond than to save each other's butts on a regular basis. They had hunted together for three years now. They were like brothers.

Neji chuckled to himself as he mused upon Naruto's antics. He was an odd one alright. Loud yet quiet; clumsy yet precise; kind yet deadly. The thoughts of Naruto also reminded Neji that he had to finish his homework early tonight, and his white eyes returned to his book.

Unfortunately they didn't stay there long, as his thoughts were interrupted by the site of a large crowd of girls. They were all whispering together about something and he caught the words "new student," "gorgeous," "eyes," and "hair." he wasn't exactly intrigued though. It wasn't unusual for girls at his school to cluster.

'_Girls here are strange_,' Neji thought to himself, and he redirected his attention to his book for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**A/N: thoughts people? I'd love 'em! I know this chapter was kinda stupid but it's the first chapter what do you want from me!**

**Crowd: a better chapter!**

**Me: It was a rhetorical question! Oh well! Warning: this is not a NaruNeji fic...so don't bother asking me if it is...Neji does get some romantical fun-but it's not with Naruto: please stay tuned! the next chapter will be better- I promise! **


	2. New Student, er, Students?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...that is all**

**I posted the first chapter earlier today but decided that I should post this one too because the ending on chapter one was kind of lame...so here's chapter two:

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

Neji finished the chapter just as the bell rand. He sighed, collected his things, and went to class. He sat down in his usual seat, and the professor came in.

"Good afternoon class. Allow me to introduce Sasuke. He will be joining this class for the remainder of the year."

All the girls in the room began giggling and whispering. Neji had to admit the boy was handsome. He wore a stoic expression. His raven black hair complimented his dark coal eyes. His school tie was slightly loose giving him a rebelish look (A/N: I can't see Sasuke wearing a school uniform without having something to say about it, it just doesn't fit...anyway...)

Looking at Sasuke, Neji smirked and thought, '_Maybe now all the girls will leave me alone._'

Sasuke sat down in the empty seat on the middle level, giving Neji a fabulous view of the boy's head. He found it increasingly hard to focus on the systems of the human body with all the girls whispering and giggling.

When they were paired off for labs, Neji was paired with Sasuke. The top student was always paired with the new student. However, Neji was surprised to find Sasuke to be extremely intelligent. His analysis of the circulatory system was both thorough and impressive. Sasuke however was cold and slightly cocky. Neji found himself with a bit of a headache when class was over.

He had the next period free, and so he went under the tree to complete his biology work. All too soon however, a familiar crowd of girls appeared. Apparently hovering over Sasuke who was making no attempt to ward them off. Neji scowled.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" came a voice form next to him. Neji looked up to see a girl, about his age looking at the crowd.

The girl had delicate pale skin, which appeared soft and smooth. Her hair appeared in the form of shimmering black silk that cascaded in a mix of waves and straightness just past her shoulders. Her eyes were two crystal pools of onyx that seemed to look into Neji's very soul as they shimmered in the sunlight. The sun that was able to make it past the leaves washed over her body in intricate patterns that danced along her body in the breeze. She looked like a fallen angel. She wore no makeup and her simple school uniform made her look even more innocent. Best of all, she wasn't worshiping Sasuke.

Remembering that she had asked him a question, Neji answered, "Quite."

She smiled a bit at him, and then her face lit up as if she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey," she said excitedly, "you wanna see something funny?"

Neji didn't have time to respond because she was pulling his wrist, followed by the rest of him, toward Sasuke's unofficial fan club.

When the reached the circle, the girl let go of Neji's wrist and pushed effortlessly through the crowd toward Sasuke. She then sat down and hugged him.

If Neji were on a seat, he would have been on the edge of it…or fallen off. He was waiting for Sasuke to punch this girl in the face or at least push her away. However, he didn't. That doesn't mean he was happy with the situation though. He rolled his eyes and scowled at the human contact he was receiving from this girl. Neji had to admit this _was _funny. The girls were giving his new friend a group death glare, and she just kept right on hugging the annoyed boy.

"Are you going to let go of me now?" Sasuke sighed.

"Wait for it." She waited about five more seconds before releasing, just to annoy him.

"So Sasuke, "she said ignoring the crowd around them, "how was your day so far."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sort of boring. Although," he paused and smirked at her, "I did learn a lot about the circulatory system,"

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"You're the one who asked the question. And yes."

The girl stuck her tongue out at Sasuke playfully and then walked away. The girls all giving her intense death glares as she passed them. She grabbed Neji's wrist and led him back toward the tree.

'_Wow. She's strong,_' he thought to himself.

Once they got to the safety of the tree, the girl burst out laughing.

"Did you see all their faces!"

Neji chuckled. It was pretty funny.

"Sasuke's probably gonna yell at me later but it was _so_ worth it to see his face."

'_So they do know each other._' It was then that Neji noticed how similar the two looked. This girl and Sasuke.

"Are you two related?"

Before she could answer, Sasuke approached and just sort of stood there staring into the girl's eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she got up and stood next to Sasuke. "Oh! Wait! What was your name?"

"Neji"

"I'm Sangre. It was nice meeting you!"

She ran off ahead of Sasuke. The later took a moment to narrow his eyes at Neji, before turning and following the girl.

"Sangre," Neji sighed. Her name had a certain familiarity, as if it was something he had been living with his whole life. As if it was something her couldn't live without.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**A/N: Yey! Do you know how long it took me to come up with Sangre's name? If you know what it means then you may see connection, if not, then I recommend not looking it up, it'll add more dramatic effect to the story. But if you want to ruin the plot, be my guest, just don't spoil it for the cooler types who want to follow my advice.**


	3. Things Neji Has Never Seen

**Woohooo! Chapter three...alas no reviews so far...you're luck you people are reading otherwise there would be no chapter three...I actually have some of the other chapters written...but I don't think I'll post them right away since my computer is being stupid...it took me like and hour to get the uploadign to work...anyway...I doubt you care...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other of the original characters...however I have ownership of the character of Sangre...mostly because she's cool! Anyway...

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

"You're in an awfully good mood tonight"

"Earth to Neji! Are you sick or something"

"I sorta met this girl"

Naruto chuckled, "So it's that kind of sick, eh"

Neji: "I dunno. I just can't get her out of my mind"

Naruto: "Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you can't zone right now. There's been a significant increase in attacks in the last week. You can't afford to day-dream...or night-dream...or whatever you call it"

Neji sighed, "Fair enough"

Neji activated his Byakugan and spotted a particularly dark chakra source in an alley not far ahead.

"Go Time?" asked Naruto seeing Neji's face.

"Let's Go." When they arrived in the alley only seconds later, the vampire was gone, but there was a man lying against the wall. Or should I say, corpse. The man was no more.

"Damn!" said Naruto. "How does it keep getting away!" Naruto punched the brick wall in frustration, only to discover that bricks were harder than his hand. Neji was ignoring his comrade's moment of stupidity and studying the body when he noticed something amiss.

"Naruto, look at this"

"It's a dead guy, I've seen one before, thanks"

"No baka! Look at the neck! There are fang marks on both sides"

"Why would a leech drink from both sides of the neck? Wouldn't it take longer"

"Hmmm"

"He's thinking"

Neji looked up at Naruto, "What if"

"He's got a theory!" Naruto interrupted.

"Will you shut up! This is serious! What if there was more than one?" "Can two feed on the same person at the same time"

"I don't know. I suppose it's possible. Only it can be dangerous for vampires in hunt in packs, but not uncommon. Still they would normally each take one"

"Neji, you're rambling. What the hell are you trying to say to me here"

"I'm saying, Naruto, this is like nothing I've ever seen or heard of"

"That's not good"

"No. It's not. We may have two vampires to worry about, and they're fast. The odds would be against us in a fight"

"Can you imagine? Two vampires powerful enough to only need to feed every three or four days, and only take in what would be considered half a meal? If that's our situation," Naruto paused, "then we are beyond screwed"

Neji sighed. They would need to do a lot of research on this, and they didn't have much time to do it.

"We'll go to the library at school tomorrow and see what we can find"

Naruto nodded, and the two parted for the night.

* * *

Neji and Naruto poured over the books they had found. Neji brought about five books from home, plus the school was insanely old, so they had books and journals written from when vampires all but ruled the earth. Despite the overwhelming supply of information, it was practically all useless. The danced around their answer, finding some leads that only ended up going in a completely wrong direction. Their question still unanswered. It was possible for two vampires to feed on the same human, but it had never been recorded of two feeding on the same one at the same time. The bell rang and Neji sighed. He had calculus and he didn't want to be late. He was just happy not to have class with Sasuke really. It wasn't so much that he hated Sasuke; it was more that he hated the girls that chased him. It wasn't that he was jealous; they were just so damn annoying! Girls that is. Except for one...and that one was poking him with her pencil.

"Neji"

"What!" Neji snapped. He turned to see an unfazed Sangre looking at him. "Oh, jeez, sorry"

She shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal. So...calculus..." she sighed, "kind of annoying if you ask me"

Neji nodded. He knew what she meant. The teacher didn't exactly teach. He was more of the hand-out-worksheets-the-students-can-fend-for-themselves kind of teacher. Today, there was a problem on the board, and the professor told them to spend the class solving it. Neji began to work but pause when he noticed Sangre's lack of movement, of interest for that matter. The girl was doodling!

"Aren't you going to at least attempt the problem?" "Hm"

"Mr. Hyuga!...err...New Girl! Since you seem to fell my class is a waste of time, perhaps you would care to give the answer to the problem here"

Neji sort of mumbled something about not having enough time and so the professor turned his cocky gaze to Sangre, who seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal. She sighed. Her black eyes studied the problem for a moment. Then without even looking back at the professor, she returned to her drawing. However, she did manage to say:

"Three pi over xy to the thirteenth"

Neji's jaw dropped about a foot and the professor's dropped about three.

"T-that's C-correct," he stammered. Sangre smiled a bit at his reaction and the entire class began to whisper excitedly. Neji studied her. She  
was so nonchalant about the whole thing. Neji and Sangre were the last to leave the class. Even the professor left before them. When he did, Sangre burst out laughing. Neji nearly jumped a mile. Her mood changed so quickly it was hard to keep up without having a heart attack.

"Did you see his face? That was absolutely priceless"

"How did you do that problem so fast"

She shrugged. "I'm just good at calculus"

The two stepped out of the classroom into the courtyard when they nearly bumped into Sasuke.

The boy noticed Neji and growled. "Hyuga"

Sangre punched him in the arm, so he growled at her.

"You're mean," she said. He growled again and then turned to engage in a staring contest with Neji. Annoyed at Sasuke for acting like a jerk, Sangre began to poke him. He turned and then their staring contest began. Every so often one would smirk or narrow their eyes.

'_Man, don't these two ever blink?_' Neji thought. He couldn't help but notice their similarities when they stood face to face like that. They had the same eyes, facial features, even hair! Well, almost, Sangre's hair didn't make her look like a cockatoo. (1)

"Hey, you guys"

"What?" they both snapped. Neji had no idea what he was interrupting. "Are you two related"

They both just stared at him for a moment before responding, "Twins." Once again, the reply cam in stereo.

"Anything else?" Sasuke sneered. He was obviously the over protective type. Either that, or someone had shoved a kunai up his butt. Neji just scowled at him and walked away from the two. He was kind of pissed by Sasuke's attitude and thus didn't notice that he had dropped his book.

Sangre and Sasuke just sort of stood there for a moment, and then Sangre began to walk off in the opposite direction toward her next class. Sasuke however, picked up the book, and examined it. The title read Destruction of the Night. After further examination, Sasuke found that the book was a history of vampires, but it also contained graphic drawings and instructions on how to stab, wound, and kill vampires. Neji turned the corner and saw Sasuke standing there holding a book. His book.

'_I must have dropped it_,' Neji thought, '_Maybe I misjudged his character. After all he is kind enough to return it_'

"Is this yours?" Sasuke asked coldly. His voice sent shivers down Neji's spine. Sasuke's voice was menacing and deadly.

"Yes. I appreciate you"

He was cut off as the book made contact with his chest. It was heavy book. Neji looked at Sasuke. The black haired but growled at him through gritted teeth.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Sister," he snarled.

Neji blinked and Sasuke was gone.

'_Oh yeah,_' thought Neji, '_He's definitely the overprotective type_'

* * *

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**(1) this is an inside joke that I wrote in just for a friend of mine, so yeah, for those of you who love Sasuke, I'm sorry...he get's nicer later...sort of...**

**A/N: questions? Comments? Concerns? Review:)**


	4. The Clues Begin to Come Together

**Okay...so here's chapter three :) Thanks to my reviewers mangetsu, Yolanda, and Sokodeloko my only loyal reviewers for this story...that was a hint people...REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Naruto is not owned by me!

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

Naruto was cracking up.

"So you let him nail you with a book?"

Neji scowled. He had just finished telling Naruto about his day. Tonight there was no moon, so there wouldn't be any vampires out. Vampires liked the darkness, but it was the moon that drove them to feed and mate. Thus Neji and Naruto were able to take the night off and walking through town.

"You know, it's nights like these that make this place look peaceful," sighed Neji.

"That's a big statement from a guy carrying a sword."

Neji smirked. His smirk faded to a look of concentration, however, when something caught his eye. They were passing by an old house, and he swore he saw Sangre sitting on the balcony railing. As soon as he blinked, however, the image was gone. Neji sighed.

_'I really am loosing it,_' he thought.

The next day Neji and Naruto were in the library again. Suddenly, Neji came across a drawing of a vampire who looked almost exactly like Sasuke. Except it wasn't Sasuke. The vampire in the picture had the same pale skin and the same color hair. Only, this man was taller, and his hair was longer, pulled into a ponytail leaving only silky bangs to drop in front of his face. They didn't, however, cover the two thin lines extending from under his eyes. The biggest difference though, was the man's eyes. The vampire's eyes were red with three little black marks surrounding the pupil. The eyes were both enchanting and evil. Under the picture were two words: "Uchiha Itachi."

Neji brought the book under the tree with him and began to read. Naruto sat with him, for both were curious about what the book had to say.

"_Uchiha Itachi has been called the Lord of All Vampires, King of the Night, and Sultan of Death. This ruthless creature has been known to even attack fellow vampires that cross his path. Thought evil, he is said to be a very beautiful creature, and that no one can fully capture his beauty in any kind of portrait. Beautiful, clever, sly, ruthless: words that have been used throughout the ages to describe this powerful vampire. It has never been recorded that Itachi was killed. Though many have attempted his murder, all known attempts have ended in vain. However, Itachi is impossible to track, so he could have very well died without anyone ever knowing. Anyone he feeds on doesn't survive to talk about it._

One off the most dangerous aspects of Itachi is his eyes. The eyes are--"

"Hey Neji!"

Neji looked up to see Sangre standing in front of him smiling.

"Watcha reading?"

"Nothing particularly interesting.'

"Okay..." said Sangre in an unbelieving tone. "Who's your friend?"

As she asked Sasuke walked over.

"I'm Naruto," the blond said. "You must be Sangre. Neji talks about you all the time."

Neji blushed. Sasuke 'ahem-ed' and stared at Naruto.

"Oh!" said Sangre to Naruto. "This is my brother Sasuke."

"Oh! The guy who threw the book!"

"Huh?" said Sangre turning back to Sasuke. It was Neji, however, who answered.

"He threw a book at me."

Sangre: "Why?"

Neji shrugged.

Sasuke: (still staring at Naruto) "I thought the book was distasteful."

Sangre: "How so?"

Sasuke: "It was a vampire hunter's manual...complete with pictures."

Sangre: (turns to Neji) "Is this true?"

Neji nodded. Sangre's eyes drifted toward the ground.

"I see. So what are you reading now?"

Neji held the book up for Sangre to see. Sangre's eyes widened at the picture.

"You're not hunting _him_ are you?"

"No...?" (cocks eyebrow)

Sasuke: (still staring at Naruto) "I think we should go." (breaks stare and begins to walk away)

Sangre nodded and followed her brother. Neji looked at Naruto who was blushing like crazy.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I'm not sure. That was weird."

"Yeah, Sasuke creeps me out too."

If Naruto wanted to say something, he didn't get the chance because the bell rang. School was over. Night would soon begin.

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: I am very dissapointed in you people! Over a hundred hits and only three reviews...you're lucky I really like theway this story is going...otherwise there would be no chapter! Also...I promise I'm working on chapter length...really I am!**


	5. Alley Plus Vampires Equals Chapter!

**Only FOUR reviews! Gah! What has my life come to. I have the next chapter written too, but I'd really like to see more of a response...seriously people I work hard on these things! Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Same old deal...I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE

Neji and Naruto flew over the rooftops. Those vampires wouldn't get away next time. They had actually seen the two of them, before they were enveloped by the darkness. (A/N: I sense a flashback coming on!)

**:Flashback:**

Neji spotted them. One was drinking from some poor old guy. The other was standing, red eyes gleaming in the shadows. The one in front spoke:

"You guys again, huh?" the voice sounded familiar. "That man is dead now anyway. We're done for tonight."

"Maybe, but we're not!" shouted Naruto, drawing his sword.

Then, with inhuman speed, the one who spoke pinned Naruto between himself and a wall of the alley. A place, cold hand made it's way out of the shadows to stroke Naruto's face.

"You're kind of cute," the creature whispered.

Naruto saw only his red eyes. Looking at them more closely, he saw three black marks delicately placed around the pupil.

"OMFG!" screamed Naruto. "ITACHI!"

"THE HELL?" screamed Neji, who was now focused on his trapped comrade.

Naruto was dropped to the floor.

"If I were Itachi, "the creature spoke, "you'd be dead."

The other was now done feeding. Apparent at the fact that it moved away from it's victim, toward the other vampire. It then jumped out of the alley, followed by the one who had spoken to them. Neji could swear he felt it smirk.

Naruto was shaking. Neji looked at him. He had never seen Naruto like that.

"N-Naruto?"

"Neji. Those eyes. I-I couldn't look away. So scary. That emotion...I-I don't know what it was. It... It was something I've never seen before. So f'n scary."

"That bad?"

Naruto nodded and Neji was worried. Nothing scared Naruto. Nothing.

**:End Flashback:**

Neji sighed. This was getting serious.

* * *

Neji and Naruto didn't go to school the next day. The coming night was going to be a full moon. The vampires would be at their strongest, and Neji and Naruto wanted to be ready, especially after what had happened the previous night. The two were determined to kick some vampire ass.

That night was cloudless and the moon that lit up the sky was so bright that one couldn't see the stars. Neji located the dark chakra and they landed at the entrance of an alley. They saw two sets of red eyes; somehow, the actual bodies were still in the shadows. The weirdest thing though, was that the vampires weren't feeding, they were just standing there, as if they were waiting for something.

"See," a very feminine voice said, "I told you they'd come." Neji saw a set of fangs gleam in the moonlight as she spoke.

A sigh came from the other.

"Well, since they're here..." the male voice said. Neji wasn't exactly sure he wanted to hear the end of that sentence.

Instantly Neji and Naruto were pinned to the wall, each staring into a pair of red eyes. Neji saw the emotion Naruto was speaking about. It was scary, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Lust. _Blood_ lust.

His train of thought was broken my Naruto screaming his head off:

"DAMN IT! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"You'll see soon enough," the two spoke in unison.

Neji shuddered. This whole thing was eerie. Neji stared into the eyes, awaiting some form of hypnosis. What he wasn't expecting (or just praying not to see) was a pair of snow-white fangs gleam in the moonlight, and sink into his neck. He winced and attempted to suppress a scream through gritted teeth. He felt himself loosing consciousness in the hands of this leech.

Before he passed out however the female's voice spoke, "Here's a hint for your friend's questions: study the moon."

The last thing Neji saw was two bluish/black bats escaping the alley, into the dark, starless sky.

* * *

END CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: okay I know that was long...but admit it that was the best chapter so far! Not to sound egotistical, but that ending kicked ass!**

**Naruto: Hellz yeah!**

**ME: wait...aren't you supposed to be unconscious**

**Gaara: It's only a story**

**ME: What are you doing here...?**

**Gaara: Do you care?**

**Me: Hm... Not really...steals Gaara's gourd**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Lunar Patterns

**Same old story...lack of reviews is depressing...I don't own Naruto...**

**enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

CHPTER SIX

Neji and Naruto awoke around two in the morning, feeling very weak.

"W-We're alive?" stammered Naruto.

"Either that or the afterlife is in an alley."

"Huh?"

"We're most definitely alive Naruto."

"Oh. Ok." Naruto was still a bit dazed.

"C'mon Naruto. Let's go to my house; it's closest."

"OK."

The two half walked, half stumbled to Neji's house. Luckily Neji's uncle wasn't home. Otherwise, they would have had to explain why two vampires had bitten them. You just don't tell that kind of thing to a hunting clan.

The good news was they had everything they needed to keep the bites from getting infected. To both of their surprise, the holes refused to heal.

"Great," said Naruto, "We'll have to wear turtlenecks for the rest of our lives!"

"This is serious Naruto!"

"I _am_ being serious! I _hate_ turtlenecks!"

Neji sighed. The two decided they should at least try to figure out what had happened.

_'Study the moon'_

The vampire's words echoed in Neji's mind. The full moon. He already knew that it drove vampires to feed, but he couldn't help but think there was something special about this particular full moon. Whether it was a good special or a bad special, Neji wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Neji and Naruto reluctantly went to school the next day. Neji was disappointed to find that Sangre wasn't there. This was just a bad week. He was sure Sangre was someone he could talk to about the whole ordeal. He looked for Sasuke. He wasn't at school either.

Neji was doing more research when the bell rang. He reluctantly went to meteorology. It wasn't his favorite class, and Sangre wasn't there to keep him awake.

Cycles of the moon. Snore. Lunar eclipses. Drool and snore. Blue moons. Drool, snore, and fall out of chair. How long was this professor going to talk?

"Snow moons may be the most mysterious phenomenon we know about. Snow moons, ironically, most often occur in the spring, and are said to be as bright as snow. Scientists have noticed over the years, that this moon seems to have a particular effect on bats..."

At this Neji's ears perked up. Bats? Bright Moon?

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Hyuga?" said the professor slightly annoyed that Neji was interrupting his lecture.

"Did we recently experience a Snow Moon?"

"Hmm...Now that you mention it, I believe one occurred last night."

"And what is its effect on bats?"

"I am not a bat expert Mr. Hyuga. From what I know, scientists have merely observed more bat sightings during Snow Moons than any other full moon."

"Thanks professor!" Neji collected his things and bolted out of the classroom, shouting back, "Sorry! Emergency!"

Neji found Naruto asleep in the library.

"NARUTO!"

"Mr. Hyuga!"

"Oh. Sorry." Neji had forgotten that he was in a library.

"Neji, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe, maybe not. Naruto, does your dad still have that book on vampire bat habits?"

Naruto's dad had taught Naruto almost everything he knew about vampires.

"Yeah...I think so. Why?"

"Let's go," said Neji, all but dragging his blond companion out of the library.

"Neji, can't this wait?"

"I'll make you ramen."

"What are we waiting for!"

At Naruto's House:

"Dad! I'm home!"

They found Yondaime asleep on the couch. For the supposed best vampire hunter in the country, the man was...interesting. He was strong though. Neji saw him hunt once. It was insane.

"Dad," Naruto said poking his father, "we need your big bat book."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Err...Well...um..."

"It's a very important matter Mr. Uzumaki...Plus school ends in like five minutes anyway."

Yondaime cocked an eyebrow at Neji. Neji knew, that Yondaime knew, that Neji wasn't telling the whole truth. However, Yondaime sighed and left. When he returned he presented the book to Naruto.

"Thanks Dad!" said Naruto as he and Neji sped off to his room.

Naruto flipped through some pages and then began to read.

"Snow moons are extremely white...blah, blah, blah...Normal scientists have noticed bats...blah, blah, blah...the moon creates a hormonal imbalance in the pituitary gland of a vampire. Since they are sensitive to lunar patterns. Not only can this cause an enlargement in fangs, but it can result in young vampires having a drive to mate...Wait? What the hell?"

"OMG..." said Neji

Naruto gulped. "Okay, _now_ we're beyond screwed."

* * *

END CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: dun dun dun...what will happen to our heroes?...what happened to**

**Sangre and Sasuke?...can you see where this is going?**

**Sasuke: Why are you talking in questions?**

**Me: Why not?**

**Sasuke: Why not talk in normal sentences?**

**Me: How come you have to be so mean?**

**Sasuke: How come you're so good at this?**

**Me: How come you don't know?**

**Sasuke: Why are we still going?**

**Me: Why wouldn't we still be going?**

**Sasuke: Are you going to make me slap you?**

**Me: Would you really slap me Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What do you think?**

**Me: Why do you care what I think?**

**Sasuke: Why are you being so difficult?**

**Me: Why don't you just give up?**

**Sasuke: Why would I want to do that?**

**Me: Do you realize this has to stop eventually?**

**Sasuke: Do YOU realize that it doesn't?**

**Me: Why am I doing this with you anyway?**

**Sasuke: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Me: What kind of a question was that?**

**Sasuke: What kind of a question was THAT?**

**Me: Why must you cheat off my questions?**

**Sasuke: Why must you continue with this game?**

**Me: You do realize I am in charge here, right?**

**Sasuke: And what's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: What do you think it means?**

**Neji: DAMN IT! STOP THE MADNESS!**

**Me: You do realize you're not supposed to say that until later, right?**

**Neji: Bah! I cannot take this anymore!**

**Me: Would you like to know what happens next? Also, did you actually read all this?**

**Neji: Review and make the questions stop!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out! Sort of

**For once in my life I have nothing clever to say...but if I did it would probably pertain to the need for reviews! anyway...on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Neji and Naruto just sort of sat there for a moment, staring at the book. This could not be happening. They sat in silence before they started to discuss the whole thing. Why them? Would they see those vampires again? Would they die? (Neji: No! Not the questions thing again!) The whole conversation was relatively depressing. Even a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch could not cheer up Neji. (1)

"I suppose we just have to face our lives huh?" said Naruto

Neji sighed, "There's not much else we can do."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh, "Yeah."

Neji went to school the next day. Still no Sangre. He had asked her a few days ago, so he thought she might be avoiding him, but Sasuke wasn't present either. Neji was sort of worried.

"I need to talk to her," Neji said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" said Naruto.

The two were in study hall and Neji hadn't said anything in the past twenty minutes. Even if you weren't Naruto, you would have been confused.

"Sangre. I need to talk to her."

"And what are you going to say? 'I can't go out with you anymore because a vampire attacked me, but I hope we can still be

friends'? Yeah, that'll go well."

Neji shrugged. "I dunno what I'll say. I just miss talking to her."

"Okay, well, do you know where she lives?"

"Err..."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Well I think...I sorta do...maybe..."

"Uh...reassuring..."

"Well, if you come you can maybe see Sasuke."

Naruto blushed. "Shut up." But they both knew he'd tag along.

After school, Neji led Naruto to the house where he thought he saw Sangre that one time. The house was old.

"OK...This place is slightly creepy," said Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"How do you know this is their house anyway? It's probably abandoned."

Neji knocked again.

This time the door was opened by a cranky looking Sasuke who was already asking "What do you want?" before he even saw who was at the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the raven-haired teen. Sasuke was wearing a loose white dress shirt that was slightly open, revealing a portion of his muscled chest. His black pants were tight and appeared to be made of leather. He wore black boots. Overall very hot (NOOO! I did NOT just type that...alas, it was needed for the story...)

"Can I help you two?" sneered Sasuke.

Neji cleared his throat, "Can I talk to Sangre?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess...SANGRE!"

"WHAT?"

"COME DOWN!"

"WHY?"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

Neji heard what sounded like stomping. Moments later Sangre appeared next to Sasuke.

"What is it?" she snapped. Sasuke smirked and pointed at Neji.

It was Neji's jaw's turn to drop. Sangre was wearing a red spaghetti strapped top with a black bat on it. A short wavy skirt showed her legs, but black lace-up boots covered her knees down.

"Oh. Hi Neji...um...why are you here?"

For some reason Sangre looked nervous.

"Well," Neji began, "We were worried about you and we kinda need to tell you something."

Sangre just sort of looked at him, as if waiting to hear what it was he had to say. Sasuke was busy staring at Naruto, who was scratching at his turtleneck.

"What's with the turtlenecks?" Sasuke asked (completely out of nowhere).

"That's-err-kina what we need to tell you..." Naruto said.

Both Neji and Naruto pulled down their collars to reveal the fang

marks. Neither Sangre nor Sasuke looked shocked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Who did this to you?"

"We're not sure," Naruto said, "You see, there were these two vampires with red eyes in this alley during the Snow Moon..."

"Wait a sec," said Sangre. "What color were their eyes?"

"Red," said both Neji and Naruto.

"Crap," Sangre and Sasuke responded together.

"I think you two better come inside," Sangre said. Suddenly she looked paler than usual.

Neji shrugged at Naruto and they followed the twins inside.

When they sat down in the living room, they noticed that the decor was as old as the house. Sangre sat with her eyes closed, as if trying to remember something.

"Sangre? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know."

Sasuke looked worried too. When he spoke, for once he didn't sound cold. "Maybe you two should come back tomorrow and we can figure this out."

"Figure what out?" came a male voice from behind them.

"Go away," said Sasuke. "We don't need your help."

"Really?" the voice said. "I beg to differ."

Out of the shadows stepped a man with tight leather pants and a simple black T-shirt. His black hair was strung into a ponytail, save his bangs witch fell over his face.

"OMFG!" screamed Naruto. "ITACHI!"

Neji and Naruto were on their feet with swords drawn.

Itachi smirked, "See my reputation hasn't died."

"What do you want Itachi?" Sangre sighed.

"To see how long it takes them to figure it out. It could be a while."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKLING ABOUT LEECH?"

"Naruto, stop yelling," said Sasuke, rubbing his temples.

"Man they're dense," said Itachi.

Neji was getting slightly pissed at the guy. His eyes narrowed.

Itachi continued," I mean even the name is a dead give away. Do either of you two know what Sangre means?"

No one spoke, but Itachi smirked and stared into Neji's eyes; invading his soul.

"Blood," he whispered.

Neji's eyes widened. Itachi chuckled. He was obviously pleased with Neji's reaction.

"You're really not helping here aniki," Sasuke said (did I spell that right?)

"Wait a sec," said Naruto, "If he's your--then you guys--then that

means--"

"Will you be completing any of these sentences dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi was now circling the two hunters.

"Hmm..." he said, "These two are well built. Good choices."

"Get out of here hell spawn!" Sangre hissed.

Itachi smirked, "Please, you hold no power here."

Sangre groaned and Itachi sat down. Sangre turned her attention to Neji and Naruto.

"Could you two at least _try_ not to seem so appealing?"

Neji, who hadn't really said anything this whole time, was fed up with the whole thing.

"Okay you two. I want some answers and I want them now!"

* * *

END CHAPTER SEVEN

**A/N: See! I told you Sangre's name was relevant to the plot! Ha! What now!**

**Sasuke: appears and hands me a five dollar bill**

**ME: that's what you get going up against the author.**

**Itachi: You're incredibly stupid Sasuke, you know that right?**

**Sasuke: well you're an ass!**

**Me: Yeah...that was good comeback if I ever heard one**

**Five Seconds Later: Itachi is sitting on top of Sasuke**

**Me: And THAT is what you get for messing with Itachi! (pokes Sasuke) hehe...I always wanted to do that!**

(1) Inside joke...don't ask


	8. Kidnapped!

**Wow...I am just too pathetic for words...I haven't updated in forever! I think I'm just growing lazier...well I _did _have to type up the chapter...sigh...now I'm really pethetic...Oh well...at least it's a decent-ish length right?**

**(cricket chirp)**

**Sigh...here's the chapter anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story...well actually it's not he end...but you know what I mean.**

**Oh! One more thing...I completely made up Snow Moons...as far as I know they are not a real lunar cylce thing or whatever it would be called. Just wanted to let you know...okay, I didn't, my friend asked me about them and I told her she was an idiot but then I felt bad so...yeh...Anyway... **

**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT

About an hour later Neji and Naruto had nearly screamed at the twins about sixty times each. Sangre seemed a bit more concerned than Sasuke, who would look hungrily at Naruto every once and a while.

"So let me get this straight," Neji began, "we have been marked as potential mates of yours, so there is a chance that other vampires will become interested in us?"

"Look we're sorry. Blood lust plus Snow Moon equals one killer headache. The fact is, we really had no control over the things we were doing," said Sangre. Sasuke continues for her:

"Like we said, you two were the most desirable, so you naturally became our targets."

"You don't seem very upset about this," said Neji massaging his temples.

"That's because we're not," said Sasuke.

"Most vampires wouldn't give you a choice you know," said Sangre.

"You have until the next full moon to decide what you want to do. However, we must forbid you to hunt."

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto.

"It's for your own good dobe," said Sasuke. "Those marks on your necks will give off a scent. It's supposed to be so vampires can locate

their mates..."

"...However," continues Sangre, "other vampires can smell it too. It's supposed to be a 'Stay Away' warning, but over the years it has become an invitation for vampires of greater or equal power to claim humans for themselves."

"Most of them aren't as nice as us," said Itachi with a smirk.

Sangre sighed, "Why are you still here?"

"Because, my dear little sister, I have nothing better to do until nightfall. Plus these two are funny."

"We're right here you know?" said Naruto.

"Don't remind him," said Sasuke. Naruto gulped.

"You two should get home before dark," said Sangre. The two hunters nodded and left.

"They seemed nice," said Itachi, licking his fangs.

"Paws off!" the both hissed.

Faster than light, Itachi had his syblings pinned up againt the wall. A hand on each of their throats.

"If I want to take them," Itachi hissed, "you can't stop me. So don't tempt me."

He released them and they fell to the floor rubbing their necks.

"He's no the only one," said Sangre. Sasuke sighed. His sister had a point.

Surprisingly, Sangre and Sauske showed up for school the next day. Apparently Neji and Naruto needed protection. Neji didn't really see the need, but they were insistant. Even in the classes he didn't share with Sangre, Neji could somehow sence her presence. The bell rang and he found Sangre outside.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go the bathroom...and you can't come with me..."

"Obviously."

"I need you to wait outside and not go anywhere okay?"

"And I thought Sasuke was overprotective."

"Please?" she said, making chibi eyes. (AN: Muwahahaha! You know you cannot resist the chibi eyes!…ahem…sorry…)

Neji sighed. "Fine," he said. Sangre grinned and pushed open the door to the ladies room. As he was standing there, a girl with sandy blond hair tied up into three short pony-tails appraoched him.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hi," said Neji. '_I've never seen her before. Crap! Maybe she's a vampire._'

"Um, is there a reason you're blocking the bathroom?"

Neji inwardly sighed. '_She just wants to use the bathroom._'

"I'm sorry," said Neji as he moved out of the way.

"Don't be," the girl said. Then her hand shot up to his neck.

"Hey, what are you..."

The girl pinched his neck, causing him to pass out.

Neji awoke to hear Naruot calling his name and shaking him. Neji groaned. A universal sign that someone is alive.

"Phew! You're awake. We need to get out of here."

Neji studied Naruto. The blond boy had shackles on his hands and feet. He was void of all clothing save his boxers.

"Where exactly is here?"

"Your new home," came a voice from the other side of the room. Standing in the the doorway was a boy with short red hair and jade green eyes. His eyes were surrounded by thick black lines and in his mouth, was a set of gleaming fangs.

Naruto gulped.

"You," the boy said pointing at Naruto, "belong to me."

Naruto tried to back away, but fell over due to the shackles on his feet. The red haired boy picked up Naruto and flung him over his shoulder. Naruto began to wriggle and kick in a poor attampt to break free.

"Stop that or I will have to punish you."

Naruto stopped and gulped again. He shot one last look at Neju that seemed to call for help. Neji tried to get up to help his friend, but then discovered that he couldn't. He was chanined to the bed by his wrists and ankles. Like Naruto we was wearing only his boxers.

_'Crap,_' thought Neji to himself and he began to struggle against his bonds.

"You can't break those," came a female voice from the shadows, "don't waste your energy."

Out of the shadows stepped the blond girl he had seen before, He lust-filled eyes scanned his body. Neji shivered when they came to rest on…a certain point.

The next thing Neji knew, the girl was beside him, stroking his well muscled chest.

"What the hell?" Neji shouted,

"Silence," the girl hissed, "you would do well not to resist me. If you misbehave I will punish you. That is all you need know for now."

Neji gulped. '_Okay…she officaly falls in the pscyo catagory. Which wouldn't be nearly as disturbing if I wasn't **chained to her bed!**_' The girl once again began to stroke Neji's chest, moving slowly down until she found sometihng new to stroke through his boxers. Neji barely supressed a moan as he felt himslef grow hard at this girl's touch. The girl smirked.

"We'll come back to that later, but first..."

She then plunged him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue ravishing his mouth, Neji wanted so badly to scream, but this leech's mouth was in the way. Her tongue then began to slide down his neck, making him shiver. It moved making intricate patterns around his nipples and his navel. The girl then basically laid on him. She ran her hand down his spine causing his back to arch and his hard friend to puch against the blonde. Feeling the firmness of Neji's lower self she smirked.

"I think it's time I claimed you as my own, human." The girl's mouth opened so that he could see her milky-white fangs as they moved slowly toward his neck. Her tongue lapped at the bite marks he already had, causing him to scream in pain.

"Don't worry little boy, it won't hurt for long."

She began to lower her head again. Neji could hear a low chuckle escape her throat. He felt her breath against his neck; steady and warm. Just before his fangs reached the neck...

**SLAM!**

The girl was thrown across the room by a blur of black. The blond crashed into the stone wall and blood was coming from her head.

"Stay away from him, slut!" hissed a very pissed Sangre. If Neji wasn't chained to a bed, he would have flung his arms around the black haired girl. Lucky he didn't thoughm because the blond was still awake. Thus she lunged at Sangre.

If you've ever seen two vampires fight, you would know that this was no ordinary cat-fight. Basically it was a mass of speed and percision. Making a super cat fight! Sangre however, had a sword, and was able to stab the other vampire several times. Enough, in fact, to stagger her movements. Eventually the blond collasped from loss of blood.

Sangre made her way over to the bed and cut the chains with her.

"We'll work on getting the shackle part off later. For now, let's move."

They moved into the hall, where they we joined by Sasuke and Naruto. The later was unconcious in the other's arms. Naruto had a gash on his chest while Sasuke had a black eye. Both were covered in what appeared to be sand.

Sangre turned to Neji. "Neji, I'm going to carry you."

"What? Why?"

"That's why."

Neji looked to see that they were outside the Uchiha mansion.

"Oh," he said.

"You'd better go home and bathe. You smell like Temari."

"I'm not leaving Naruto."

"Fine, but Sasuke's going to be healing him. You'll be stuck with me

most of the time."

Neji didn't care. (AN: No duh!) He followed them into the house.

Neji sat while Sangre was picking at the lokcs on Neji's chains with a kunai. Naruto lay asleep on the couch, his wound now healed. Sasuke sat near his head watching the boy like a hawk.

"So," said Neji, "who were those two."

"Gaara and Temari," said Sauske, "vampire syblings of the sand."

Neji: "Wait, we were all the way in sand territoy?"

Sangre: (nods)

Neji: "But how?"

Sasuke: "We're fast."

Neji: "Oh, I see," (pause) "If you guys hadn't come, would they have-?"

Sangre: "Claimed you? Yes."

Neji: "Okay, so why did they put us in our underwear?"

Sangre: "Because you're hot."

Neji: (blink-blink)

Sauske: "Vampires value beauty."

Naruto: (incoherent mumbling)

Sasuke: (poke) "You awake?"

Naruto: (yells and bites Sasuke's hand)

Sasuke: "Damn it! What was that for?"

Naruto: (blushes) "I-I thought you were that guy...Gaara."

Sasuke: "Well, I'm not."

Naruto: "That's good. I like you better."

On that note, the final cuff was removed from Neji.

"Um, Sangre?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Try to be more carefull from now on."

"I will."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Sasuke cleared his throat, brining the two back to reality.

"You two need to leave, it 's almost sunset."

"Hold on," said Sangre, "We'll walk you home."

Neji was more than happy to oblige.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**AN: Yey! Finally I updated! Not that anyone cares or anything (hint hint) So. Few. Reviews. SobSobSob … oh well … you people are lucky that I like to write … anyway … REVIEW!**

**Gaara: Why did you amke me evil?**

**Me: Well it was necessary for the plot.**

**Gaara: (scoff) screw this...(walks out of room)**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! GAARA!**

**Gaara: (pokes head back in the room) What!**

**Me: You forgot to tell people to review.**

**Gaara: Now why would I do that?**

**Me: (chibi eyes) Pleeeeeeease?**

**Gaara: (sigh) Please review.**

**Me: Muwahahahaha! No one can resist the awsome power of the chibi eyes! **


	9. History and a Single Rose

**Woohoo! Finally a chapter! I've been neglecting my stories so mcuh lately...I promise this chapter is way good. We will learn more about Sangre's past, not to mention the romantic and mysterious air of the whole thing...can you tell I'm really proud of this chapter...well I am...so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine...I haven't had to write this in forever...it's a rather depressing thought.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Neji sat on his balcony staring into the starry sky. Stars always mystified him. They were the world's hope in the darkness of the night. But among the stars, was the moon. The most evil form of light, and it could drown out the stars if it wanted to.

A gentle breeze blew around his body causing his hair to reach for freedom, only to be held back by their roots.

Sangre was there. Neji felt her before he saw her.

"I know you must think the moon is beautiful," Neji said to her, "but I prefer the stars."

Sangre shook her head. "The moon has a dark side that it never shows. I prefer the stars as well. But there are things more beautiful than either of them."

Neji looked up to see her staring at him. Her black hair whipped gently by her face, accenting her sad eyes.

'_Sad,_' Neji thought, _'why would she be sad?'_

"Sangre?"

"Hm?"

"Are you upset about something?"

"No," she attempted a small smile, "I'm fine."

"Ok. Do you need to feed?"

Sangre smirked, "Is that why you think I'm here? I'm shocked that you would think so low of me Neji."

Neji blushed; for a while he thought she was mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you Neji."

"What? Did you just-?"

Sangre nodded. "Don't worry, I promise not to read you mind too often."

Neji smiled and Sangre looked into his eyes, in an attempt to see Neji, but his eyes were like mirrors. All she could see was herself. Her eyes became sad again.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Then she was gone; and Neji was concerned. He grabbed a weapon and attempted to follow her.

He locked unto her trail and followed her to a cemetery. It was an old and creepy place.

'_Why would she come here?' _ Neji wondered.

She stopped at one of the older tombstones and sat down in front of it. She brushed of some stray weeds that were growing, so that the face of the stone was revealed. Although Neji could not read it, he could tell it was old. The stone was unpolished and it was broken and cracked in various places.

"Hi," Sangre said," I know I haven't visited you in while, but I really do miss you. I hope you know that. I treasure the time we spent together, but I was doomed to live, while you were doomed to die."

She paused and stared at the stars, as if searching for an answer.

"I'm torn," she continued, "I miss you more than you could ever know, but I've met this guy. He's funny and smart and kind. In some ways, he reminds me of you…." She sighed and returned her gaze to the stone. "I just wanted to tell you. Whatever he chooses, I will never forget you."

She produced a single red rose and laid it across the ground in front of the headstone. She then stood up and looked once more into the black sky. The wind danced through her hair, accenting her longing. For what…Neji wished he knew.

Then, he saw Sangre's ear twitch and she narrowed her eyes, hissing in his general direction.

"Kiba," she said sharply. "Get away form him. Now."

Neji turned his head slowly to see a vampire with shaggy brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks. A small white dog next to him was licking his sharp teeth. The vampire frowned at Sangre's remark, but didn't look away form Neji.

"Come now," came Sangre's voice. "You have the keenest nose I've ever known. I know you can smell the mark on his neck."

The vampire called Kiba growled. "Fine."

Neji stumbled out of the bushes followed by Kiba and the white dog.

"Only for you Sangre," said Kiba with a smirk, before disappearing into the woods.

"Neji," Sangre said sternly, "Why were you following me?"

"Well…um…"

Sangre's eyes narrowed. Her gaze remained cold and harsh. "I'm only trying to protect you."

"I never said I needed your protection," Neji muttered, but he knew Sangre had heard him. Her eyes softened and Neji could swear he saw tears in her black eyes.

"Look, Sangre…" Neji began, but the girl was gone.

Neji sighed and looked at the stone she had been 'talking' to. It was then he noticed how far away it was from the others. It was facing the other way to. It seemed as if it was being shunned. The name on the stone was difficult to read. Not only was it worn away, but also it seemed to be in some other language. Romanian maybe? Neji was however, able to decipher the date. '1402-1505'

'_No way!_' Neji thought. '_That's over five hundred years ago! I wonder how old she really is, and who the heck is this guy! Assuming it is a guy…since I can't read the name…'_

"Well aren't you the inquisitive one?" came deep voice.

Neji turned around to see Itachi. A twinge of fear ran through his body. Sangre wasn't here to protect him. He was alone, in a graveyard, with what may be the deadliest vampire of all time. His hand reached automatically for the sword hanging at his side.

Itachi smirked. "Even if I was planning on hurting you that thing would do you little good. You really shouldn't ask so many question if you don't want answers you know."

"But I didn't…oh…right." _'Stupid telepathy.'_

"He," said Itachi gesturing briefly at the tombstone, "was the first man my sister ever cared for. The fist she truly loved. My sister mated with him, but they never had children. He should have lived a lot longer than a hundred, even though she never converted him into a vampire.

"Somehow, the people of the town we were living at had discovered our true identities, and were obviously unhappy about it. They rallied at out castle in hopes to drive us away." Itachi smirked, "My reputation grew quite a bit that day."

Neji could only guess what he meant by that.

"He foolishly attempted to defend my sister, though she had warned him not to interfere. The people, who thought that he himself was a vampire, killed him. Mortals are mortal. Despite the prolonged lifespan gained by mating, it is still very easy to die if you are not a vampire.

"I fear my sister seeing some of him in you. She is therefore afraid that you will meet the same fate he did. I know from experience that history repeats itself, as does she. I believe she blames herself for his death."

"I see," said Neji, attempting to take in all the information he had been provided with. Really, what else could he say?

"You better get home," said Itachi as his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "We wouldn't want you getting attacked by some rouge vampire now would we?"

Neji nodded. He didn't need any other invitation to get the hell away form Itachi. I mean really, standing in a graveyard with a killer was a bit too convenient for his tastes. Not to mention creepy.

Itachi watched the boy vanish into the night. '_You've made a good choice Sangre. But history does repeat itself. What will you do when he's put in danger? What will he do I wonder.' _

With that final thought, Itachi vanished form the graveyard. Anyone who walked by would only see the wind, as it blew a single red rose into the sky.

END CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**A/N: Well I felt that was decent length and the ending was sooo cool. It just came to me and I absolutly love it, so I hope you did too. I really don't have anything else to say...so I look forward to any and all reviews. They'll be pleasent change form all the school related emails I get. **


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Hello everybody! Well, this is the second to last chapter of 'For Love' and I for one am very excited about that. The only bad thing about that is that once it's finished, I probably won't get as many readers -sniffles- and as we all know I heart my readers...so anyway, if you've enjoyed this story you may want to check out my other stuff cause I work equally hard on that stuff too...any suggestions are always good...I can only get so much inspiration from my life okay? anyway...if you've read all this I'm extremly proud of you...on to the story! **

**Warning: this story contains characters, elements of fiction, and other Naruto-ish stuff that I do not own. This disclaimer has been brought to you by my computer and which I also do not own. Thank you.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Neji sat in his room. It had been several days since his experience in the graveyard, but that didn't have anything to do with him being cooped up in his room, which by the way was not fun. He missed Sangre. A lot. Unfortunately, his family had gotten suspicious about his recent activities, not to mention worried. It wasn't like he had become reclusive or anything, it was just a sudden change in behavior. Instead of hunting or going out at night with Naruto, the white eyed boy had taken to reading or…sleeping? Oh yes, it was the definition of excitement. Neji sighed. Oh the glory of fun.

His cousin Hinata's figure appeared in his doorway.

"Neji? Are you hungry?"

"No," he said flatly. Looking up and seeing her look of disappointment and concern, his tone lightened. "I already ate, so don't worry."

Hinata gave him a small smile, which suddenly turned back into a look of concern when she spied his neck. Neji frowned.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Y-you're neck…"

It was then that Neji realized his neck was exposed.

"Neji, when were you bitten?"

"Hinata, wait, you…"

"When?!"

Neji was shocked at the small girl's forceful tone. He had never seen her so serious. He sighed.

"About a month ago, on that really bright full moon a vampire attacked me while I was out hunting." Neji sighed again, before looking straight into his cousin's eyes. "You have to promise me that you will not tell **anyone**, ok?"

"I don't understand."

"It's complicated. I'm not turning into a vampire or anything, but I have the situation under control. I don't want to worry everyone…not to mention send them into a panic. You and I both know what you happen in uncle found out…"

"Neji…"

"I mean, I know it's a lot to ask you to keep such a huge secret form your father, but…"

"Neji…"

"…you have got understand how important it is to me that…"

"Neji!"

"Huh?"

"If it means that much to you, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

They embraced each other briefly. Neji knew he could trust Hinata's word. What he didn't know, was that his younger cousin, Hinabi, was standing outside during his entire conversation with Hinata. That's right; every word had graced the young girl's ears. She knew it was her duty to tell her father. After all, if Neji was with the vampires now, there was no way he could be trusted.

About an hour after Hinata left, a very stern Hiashi materialized in Neji's room.

"Neji."

Neji looked up from his book.

"Is it true you were bitten by a vampire?"

"What would make you think that, Hiashi-sama?"

Hinabi appeared beside her father.

"Hinabi heard your entire conversation with Hinata. Let me look at your neck."

"No." Neji stood up and took a step away from his uncle.

"Neji, this is important, you know that. I don't understand why you're protecting this vampire," he practically spat the word, "but if you are, I will have to assume that you are a traitor."

"Fine," said Neji, and he lowered his collar so Hiashi could see the nape of his neck and the bite marks that were conveniently located there. His uncle's eyes narrowed.

"Neji, those are mating marks. How long were you planning to keep this from us?"

"…"

"I asked you a question."

Neji remained silent.

"Hmm. The creature must have you under some kind of spell. Don't worry, we will hunt it down and destroy it."

"No!" Neji shouted. "I won't let you!"

Suddenly three men appeared and attempted to restrain Neji.

"LET ME GO!" Neji shouted.

"Neji, when you are yourself again you will see we are trying to help you."

"You can help me by LETTING ME GO!"

With quite a bit of struggling, Neji was tied to a chair in the interrogation room.

"Neji, where is the vampire?"

"Even if I told you, going there would be suicide."

"Where is it?"

"You know what? I'm _sick _of hearing you call her 'it'! She's my friend damn it! She wouldn't hurt me and she's not some kind of monster!"

"_She _is a vampire Neji. We are hunters. It's our job to eliminate vampires to protect the citizens of this village. Are you going to protect the creature that has personally harmed you? Or, are you going to tell us how to find _her _and save many?"

Neji remained silent.

"Neji, you are forcing my hand."

One of the three men pulled out a needle and injected its contents into Neji's arm. He felt the chemical fill his blood stream and recognized the feeling immediately. It was truth serum. Neji knew what would come next. He would betray Sangre against his will.

"Now I will ask you again, Neji. Where is the vampire?"

Neji strained himself. He tried desperately to lie; to stay silent. But his body betrayed him.

"I-in the abandoned house…other side…town…"

"How many are there?"

"T-three… (Pant)…"

"Are they strong?"

Neji glared at his uncle. This was something he wanted the older man to know.

"They are stronger then you could ever imagine."

Hiashi chuckled. "I doubt that."

"Then your arrogance will get you killed," Neji sneered.

"When the vampires are dead, you will thank me for this."

"I doubt that," Neji said just above a whisper as he narrowed his eyes.

When Hiashi left, only one thought was on Neji's mind. He had to warn Sangre. He had to…had to…

Sangre looked at Sasuke.

"Neji's pain stopped."

"It must have been strong for you to have sensed it. Did he pass out?"

I had better go find him."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll go check on Naruto."

Neji opened his eyes and groaned. '_Where am I? Wait…why am I tied to a chair…oh right…oh crap!' _"I have to get out of here!"

"I can help with that," Sangre appeared in front of him.

"How…why…when…you have to leave."

"Not without you." She pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes. "Okay. Now we can go."

"This room is locked."

"Hello. Vampire," she said pointing to herself. "Like a lock can hold me back."

The next this Neji knew he was outside his house in Sangre's arms.

"Well. This has officially been the weirdest month of my life," Neji said as Sangre put him down.

"I'm glad," Sangre said, blushing.

Neji looked at the raven haired vampire. She was amazing. She had saved his lie at least three times. And as if that wasn't enough she was beautiful and smart and…just…amazing. All his life Neji had believed vampires were evil. Sangre…her name suited her. Not because of the blood she needed to live, but because she was someone he knew he could never love without. Neji had given up on fate a long time ago, but he somehow knew having Sangre in his life was destiny.

Her face was only inches away from his, but he wasn't afraid. He just stood, drowning himself in her black eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed her.

He noticed she wasn't surprised and he inwardly smiled. His hands pulled her closer by her waist as she wrapped her hands lovingly around his neck. Their tongues slid together and danced gracefully. Their souls seemed to intertwine in that moment. They were the only one who existed; the only ones that mattered.

They pulled away, both cursing oxygen under their breath. They looked into each other's eyes once more. White into black. Black into white. They were opposite in every way, yet their hearts and minds would forever be locked by that simple moment. Sangre smiled gently, causing Neji to also smile.

Their moment was shattered by a scream that pierced the night. Neji was instantly brought back to reality.

"Sangre, we have to go."

"Ok." She lifted Neji and as he blinked they had arrived at the Uchiha house; more specifically, the roof.

"Oh no," said Neji, "look." In the distance they saw a small crowd carrying wood steaks and other weapons.

"So it begins," said Sangre. She and Neji jumped through a skylight into the house. In the living room they found Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi preparing weapons.

Neji heard his uncle's voice outside. "Attention vampires, you are greatly outnumbered please surrender."

Itachi stepped outside and stared at the crowd who gasped.

"We may be outnumbered, but we are not outmatched."

Sangre and Sasuke joined him, their eyes glowing red.

"We shall see," shouted Hiashi, "ATTACK!"

"WAIT!" shouted Neji as he stepped outside.

Sangre spoke up, "Neji, what are you---"

"Listen! You can't wind this fight!" Neji said to his clan gathered before him.

"You would betray your clan for a leech?" a random voice called out.

"I would betray the world to do what I feel is right." Neji pulled out a sword and took a fighting stance in front of Sangre. In just above whisper so that only Sangre could hear, he said, "I would betray the world for love."

"Neji…"

"Sangre, don't worry about me."

"Neji, take Naruto and run," Itachi's stern voice called out. "We'll come find you."

"But…"

"GO!" Sangre and Sasuke shouted together.

Neji hated to do it, but he and Naruto ran. Once they were a decent distance from the house, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Neji."

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

"We're running."

"Why? We've never run form anything before…"

"You think I like running away?! I love her okay?! But what else can I do? What else can we do?"

"Go back. We can go back and fight."

Neji nodded. "Let's go."

END CHAPTER TEN

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everybody -bows- next chapter will be the last (as far as I know) and it will be exciting and romancy all at once. I'm skilled...I can do stuff like that. Anyway, if you want to know more about what's going on with my stories check out my profile, cause even when I don't update I try to give you guys a chance to know why the heck there's no updates or whatever. Thanks again for all the support I've gotten on this story...all the reviews were really heartfelt and basically were my insentive to keep this going. :)**

**See you next time...**


	11. The Things We Do For Love

**Okay Guys! Here it is! The first completed story! I would like to esspecially thank all of my reviwers throughout the entire process...this story didn't recieve quite as much love as some of the others so to recieve reiews meant so much to me :-) I would thank all of you personaly but I'm about to kicked off this computer! -nervous laughter- sorry guys...just know that your support is appreciated! Okay...I'm sure you're tired reading my pointless excitement...so here ya go!**

**I don't own Naruto! Sorry guys!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN **

_"…What else can we do?"_

_"Go back. We can go back and fight."_

_Neji nodded. "Let's go."_

* * *

Neji and Naruto landed on the Uchiha rooftop and watched the fight unfold before them.

"Wow," said Neji. The three vampires were the most efficient killers he had ever seen. Neji knew that he should be worried about the clan, but somehow he wasn't. He felt like the clan was the one who had betrayed him.

Sangre and her brothers were so fast. Blood was every ware. He watched Itachi lick the sticky liquid off his hands.

'_Blood lust,_' Neji thought, '_the more thy attack the stronger the feeding frenzy gets…but at the same time, it could distract them. Damn.'_

Sangre was now focused on a particularly strong group of five; Neji recognized them as some of the top ranked fighters in the clan. While he was focused on the five, a sixth was coming up behind her. Neji jumped in.

Sangre screamed, "No!" as Neji was stabbed. She impaled the six men with her sword and then ran over to Neji.

"Neji…" she whispered.

"San-(cough)-gre?"

"Yeah?"

"You (cough) knew he was (cough) there…didn't you?"

"Yeah." Her eyes had now returned to black; tears were falling steadily from them.

"Oh," said Neji as he closed his eyes and went limp in Sangre's arms.

"NO! Neji!! Wake up! Please Wake up!"

Sangre's eyes returned to be their red color and the rain began to fall.

"No," she said softly, "I'm not loosing another one."

She forced all of her chakra to her hands. It was red; like fire made of blood. She touched her hands to Neji's wound. The rain fell onto them, the ground turning to mud. Tears fell onto Neji along with the rain. Sangre felt Neji's heart rate grow slower and fainter.

"No…" she whispered and she wrapped her arms around Neji's body. "I suppose I deserve this…but you don't."

She felt the chakra return to her hands. This time she shoved her hands into the wound, her chakra mixing with Neji's blood. She felt herself grow weaker. With her final breath she whispered Neji's name, before passing out and laying beside Neji as the rain fell onto them.

As Sangre's chakra mixed with Neji's blood, it traveled all through his body, steadily healing him. Anyone who saw him would have though he was on fire. His body appeared to be glowing from the power that now filled him. His chakra began to heal his wound.

Neji awoke, and saw Sangre lying in the mud. He felt for her pulse, finding it to be extremely weak. He stood up, and watched the fight unfold for a moment more.

"STOP THE MADNESS!" Neji screamed. The rain fell making him look ominous and pure all at once, tears fell from his eyes.

This girl who just sacrificed herself to save me? How can you call her evil?! TELL ME HOW!?

All the men just stared a Neji. Even Itachi stopped to listen to the white-eyed boy.

"Nothing good can come from this fight. Both sides have already lost. I've always been told that humans and vampires are fated to fight, but I don't believe in fate anymore than I believe that what we're doing here is right. This one time, please, put down your weapons. In the honor of this girl who gave her life for mine, put down your weapons." As he said this, silent tears ran from his white eyes.

"Neji," said one man form the clan, "we cannot stop. It must be this way."

"Then you will die," Neji said flatly. He carried Sangre into the house where he and Naruto attempted to heal her.

About an hour later, Sangre was still unconscious, but she was breathing steadily. They were joined by Itachi and Sasuke.

"We are leaving tonight," said Itachi. "If we stay here there will be another attack."

Neji and Naruto nodded. Sangre awoke a moment later to find Neji sitting next to her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi."

"Neji, are you coming with us?"

"What? After all this, you really want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want to that is."

"Are you kidding? I love you. I always want to be with you. I want…I want to become your mate."

Sangre smiled and bade him to hold still.

Neji winced as he felt fangs sink into his neck, but it didn't bother him. There was something comforting about it. There were a part of each other. Each needed the other in order to survive.

Sangre pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You realize," she said, "you have become a traitor to the human race?"

Neji just looked sincerely into her eyes. "I would betray the world for love."

The two leaned into each other and kissed as the world melted away. There were no vampires. There were no humans. Only their kiss, only their world existed; and that is all that mattered. Nothing else was needed. Only love.

* * *

**A/N: Aw...I'm kinda sad that it's over...yet at the same time I'm really excited that I was able to finish! I feel so accomplished! I hope then ending wasn't too chessy...but it's a romance story so I guess it's okay right? Well...reviews and PMs would be great! I hope you guys chck out my other stuff if you enjoyed this and maybe I'll "see" you soon:-)**


End file.
